


Opuesto

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Juro que lo último que escucharé en mi vida será la voz Eishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opuesto

—Juro que lo último que escucharé en mi vida será la voz Eishirou. —Kai recordaba las palabras exactas de Hirakoba, al igual que la falta de reacción ante estas de los demás, demasiado acostumbrados a esos comentarios dichos a la ligera del rubio.

Yuujirou se atrevía a apostar que antes de salir del colegio Hirakoba ya había olvidado lo que había dicho, al igual que todos los que lo había escuchado, excepto él.

—¿Pasa algo, Kai-kun? —No fue el aliento tan cerca a su odio, sino la suave voz de Kite lo que causó que un estremecimiento recorriese el cuerpo de Yuujirou, quien de inmediato intentó girar y encarar a su capitán, pero le fue imposible gracias a la pronta acción del llamado asesino—. Te ves inquieto.

La amabilidad y preocupación en el tono de Kite parecía real, al punto que Kai no habría dudado de él de no encontrarse presionado contra los casilleros por el cuerpo de éste.

Quería contestarle de inmediato, pero las manos de Kite, para quien obviamente una simples prendas no constituían ningún obstáculo, ni siquiera cuando estaba inmovilizándolo, recorriendo su piel se encargaron de distraerlo de manera efectiva por unos momentos.

—Cállate —se obligó a decir en voz baja, deseoso de que su tono de voz no lo traicionara, aunque bien sabía que su falta de resistencia y su respiración, cada vez más irregular, ya lo había hecho.

Fue la risa de Kite -suave, elegante- la que lo hizo retorcerse hasta zafarse del agarre y confrontarlo, pero en vez de golpearlo y borrar su maldita sonrisa se encontró besándolo impulsivamente, como siempre, queriendo que éste perdiese su semblante impasible y dejase su constante acto de lado y, al mismo tiempo, temiéndolo.

Hirakoba no sabía lo que decía, para él era una simple broma, pero en momentos como ese Kai estaba seguro que a ese paso lo último que _él_ escucharía sería la voz de Kite.


End file.
